Star Trek/X-men: A New Foundation
by MrTvirus
Summary: The Domminion has found a way to stop the Federation, by killing the diplomats that created it and the co-developer of warp. It's up to the only surviving person of that time and the crews of three particular Starfleet ships to stop them. Violence and l


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or X-men, they are the property of their respective owners (Paramount studios and Marvel Comics). I do however own the story line involving them.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know that there have been Star Trek/X-men crossovers in actual comic books, this story has nothing to do with any of them. Please keep in mind I'm not paying attention to the continuity of any particular story line in either of the two that I've written about, so purist please don't flame me for something that you don't find quite right. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well as reviews...One more thing, this takes place after the Domminion war and the X-men characters are the ones from the movie plus a few added extras.   
  
p.s   
I'll upload more chapters as soon as the site lets me.   
  
  
Back Story   
  
In the 24th century Mutants have nearly vanished due to a plague that destroyed the "X-gene" in the later 21st century, this plague did not kill mutants but reversed the effects of their mutations and prevented most from having children. Since then, there are very few cases of mutations reported in humans. But there is however a mutant who survived, his genetic mutation allowed his aging process to virtually stop, and it allowed him to overcome the virus that wiped out his kind by regenerating broken down genetic codes. His name is Logan also known as Wolverine, he was apart of the mutant equal rights team known as the X-men. The influence of the X-men reached across time and space with the development of warp technology by mutant scientist and X-Man, Dr. Henry McCoy, with co-developer Human scientist Dr. Zephran Cockran. There was also two members of the X-men that helped to establish the United Federation of Planets, Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Jean Grey. Over time the X-men died out, all but Logan who at one time taught combat skills at Starfleet Training Academy, and held the rank of commander during his time there. Logan has moved into seclusion, he now days aboard the deepspace station DS9. He came out of retirement briefly to teach hand to hand combat skills aboard various ships during the Dominion War, he also worked in covert military actions, and he worked as special security during the Dominion threat on Earth due to his heightened sense of smell he could sniff out a Founder who changed shape or an invisible Jem-had'ar soldier. The war is now over, Logan has moved back to DS9 but there are battles still going on.   
  
***   
A New Foundation   
  
Chapter One:   
  
As he stood over looking the Promenade, he noticed all the different species of people coming and going, he couldn't help but think to himself "Man and people called us freaks" his thinking was cut short by a young Bajoran security officer saying "Sir I'm going to have to.." he was interrupted by the man he was addressing "Yeah, yeah I know the routine, happens all the time. It's funny how someone as old as I am still gets treated like a child ya' know." the young man stood confused for a moment but snapped out of it enough to say "Oh OK, I know who you are, Odo warned me about you standing up here, if I catch you again I'll have to take you to holding." the officer changed his position to look authoritarian "New guy on the job thinks he's a hot shot huh? Well I'll cut him down." Logan thought to himself. Logan walked up to the upstanding man and got right in his face "Boy, I've taken on eleven Jem-had'ar soldiers, nine Klingons, and about four Sentinels, and I had no weapons." Logan hid the fact that he had claws of Adamantium, he continued "I don't think that a little time in a Bajoran holding cell could seriously hurt me, and besides what makes you think that you could take me...bub?" the young man was speechless Klingons were bad enough but Jem-had'ar soldiers were just nuts, but he didn't know what a Sentinel was and he didn't feel like asking would be good at this point. His posture returned to normal and he managed to get out "P-p-please move along sir." Logan smiled a bit and thought to himself "spineless jellyfish kids, got no respect for their elders, and ain't got no desire to fight" the strange thing about it was that Logan didn't look much older than the officer. Logan complied with his demands and walked to the elevator to go to the casino for a drink and to do his daily work out in the holo-suite, danger room 1 was it's name, it held the physical parameters and the powers of every mutant and alien he'd ever encountered. As he made his way to the lift he noticed there were more Starfleet personnel than usual, he had heard that the flag ship of the Federation was docking with the station today. "Enterprise" he thought "Hank would be proud that they still use the name." in the lift there were at least 10 to 12 officers in there with him. As he got out of the lift he bumped into someone strange, a Klingon in a Starfleet uniform, it wasn't too strange, he had seen him all over the station he just never bumped into him before. "Excuse me" he said, Logan held a grudge against Klingons, once there had been a Bird of Prey that de-cloaked in front of a Federation ship they destroyed it, the ship was carrying Stephanie Summers, Jean and Scott's great-granddaughter, she was the last mutant he had encountered in nearly 300 years. "Yeah" was all Logan could manage to say without starting a fight. He continued his walk to the casino, it was louder than usual "Damned Feringi can't keep the noise level down, why the hell do I come here any way." Logan muttered to himself, he detested the manager in which the place was named after. He walked in, as soon as he did so "Oh if it isn't mister sunshine himself, what can I get you today?" the Feringi asked, Logan felt a headache coming on and it's name was Quark "Shut up and get me my usual." Logan said with a tone of annoyance in his voice, Quark smiled and replied "How about something different, maybe a Klingon Blood wine and a holo-suite massage, you know the Votarians give one of the best..." Quark was stopped by the sudden jerk of himself lifting across the bar, Logan had lifted him up and pulled him to his face "Listen turd, gimme my beer and my program before I make your body parts go on the Acquisition markets!" Logan demanded. Quark began to sweat "Y-y-yes sir, r-r-right away" Logan let him go and sat blankly waiting for his drink until he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Odo the station security chief "Look if this is about that newbie a few minutes ago sorry, I had to punk him down some, you know kind of an initiation." Logan said without emotion "No it's not about that, but I will however talk with you about it later, I've come to tell you that Captain Sisco wants to meet with you." Logan looked irritated at Odo and said "After I get my beer."


End file.
